Unrealized
by corneroffandom
Summary: A series of Jamie Noble and Layla El drabbles Only two written so far, may be more on the way.
1. Choices

It hits her as she watches the two men she had to choose between for the first time since that hard night when everything stopped for a split second and William Regal held his hand out to her, like _he _was choosing _her_ before she even realized a choice had to be made.

Regal is, on paper, everything she would want, and more. He is well known, powerful (Especially if you compare him to Jamie...), and exudes confidence.

All Jamie has to offer, after all, is cheap dates, a weak win/lose rate, and no titles on his horizon either.

So the choice is easy. Especially after a week of Regal keeping her away from Noble-- as soon as they leave the titantron area that one Monday, he immediately drags her off to his expensive looking rental car and they arrive at the equally expensive hotel which, thankfully, has two beds in Regal's room. He doesn't react when she lays awkwardly down on the second bed and watches as he slowly gets ready for bed himself, every move calculated. It's as though she's not there. Invisible.

Regal is not stingy, he barely acknowledges her, but also is not against buying her things she likes. Before the two weeks from when she last sees Jamie to when she sees him next are up, she gains nearly a whole new wardrobe, and many other expensive things that she could never have afforded on her own. She thinks she likes this, with Jamie's desperate attempts at making her happy and failing miserably in the past, and wealth and all the things she could ever want right in front of her thanks to William Regal.

However, on Monday, September 29th, 2009, she watches as _he _paces around the ring, trying not to stare too much at her, guarding the broken look in his eyes from her piercing stare, and her happiness shatters as quickly as his heart did two weeks ago.

Mickie James comes out then, sunshine and happiness, whereas Layla herself is always snappy comments and shadows, to be his tag partner and his face lights up as he hugs her-- _like he's already replacing her_-- but what does she care-- _how dare he look at her like that...--_ she's perfectly happy with Regal-- _he's only supposed to look at _me_ like that! ME!--_ and that's the only reason she's out here.

To show off her new, better relationship to Jamie.

Right?

And if she ends up crying in the bathroom back at the hotel afterwards-- _Oh, God, what did I do... What did I DO...--_ and Regal doesn't ask any questions afterwards, barely even blinks at her when she comes out to the cold, lifeless bed across from his ten minutes later, there's nothing she can do about it.

She chose this, after all.


	2. Conversation

It's been about an hour since he's seen her, and he thinks it's over for the night-- he's had his match, and he's just lounging around in the halls talking lowly with Mickie about the win last week, and the loss this week. It's easy with Mickie, unlike how with Layla, he was always so tongue tied and trying too hard. His friendship with Mickie reminds him of how it felt with Michelle to an extent, but without the physical attraction.

He stiffens briefly when Regal's music hits-- _Crappy theme always goes right through me like a knife...--_ but a calming touch from Mickie later and he's back to talking about Santino not lasting longer than five minutes in Noble's trailer park when they're interrupted again, this time by Mickie's gaze going somewhere over his shoulder. "Whatcha lookin' at, girl? Somethin' interesting back there?" He turns to look and almost trips as the suffocating, uncomfortable feeling returns.

"Can we have a minute, Jamie?" Layla asks quietly, her accented tone as loud to him as if she was right next to him.

She and Mickie have a glare off until Jamie stammers out a confirmation. "I'll be right back, girl. Don't go anywhere," he says distractedly to Mickie, before following Layla off to a deserted corner. "What do you want?" And damn, he's trying to harden his heart against her but if its rushing beat is any indication, he's losing on that one pretty well.

"Well, we hadn't talked since that one Monday and I just thought--" She's so awkward and _sad-looking_ that he thinks he can't stand it.

"No, you know, we don't needta _talk,_" he interrupts, causing her to look even sadder. He backtracks a bit, softening his tone. "Ya made your choice when I was unconscious in the middle of the ring. What we haveta talk about, I can't figure."

"Jamie, please--" Layla whispers, reaching out to him. He deftly backsteps, as her fingers clutch at thin air. "So that's it? I can't even breathe the same air as you anymore?"

The look he shoots at her is a pathetic attempt at anger, stuck somewhere between sadness and bitterness. "I dunno what you want from me, girl. I tried to make you happy with all I had, 'n' it wasn't enough. You got what you want now, with Regal, so leave me and Mickie alone, huh?"

He's walking off when she blurts, "Does she make you happy, Jamie?! Mickie, that is..."

He stops, back muscles tensing and relaxing spastically as he stares at the wall in front of him, eyes swimming suspiciously. "Yeah. She does. Does... does _he_ for you, Layla?"

She licks her lips, drops her gaze to the smeared tiles at her feet. "Yes." It disgusts her how easily the lies spill forth. "I made the right choice."

"Good for you," he says, before walking off again.

"Jamie!" she calls once more, her voice wavering. She's not sure but thinks maybe it's that that makes him stop and wait once more. "I--... I'm sorry."

"So am I," he says, though what he's apologizing for, he's unsure. When he walks off this time, she doesn't say anything.


	3. Worth it

She regrets her decision sometimes. It's not a surprise when she thinks it. It comes often... until Regal offers her a new piece of jewelry or outfit she had her eye on. The shiny new toys help for awhile, especially when she's away from arenas and professional wrestling and such.

Soon as she enters the building, however, she's almost overwhelmed by memories of just standing around with Noble and trying not to embarass herself by laughing too hard at his horrible, cringe worthy attempts at flirting. It was cute.

Jamie had his moments when he was something close to what she thought she wanted in a man, and it scared her.

Regal is always busy. There's never a break with him. Noble was fine sitting around talking and getting to know her. Regal doesn't really care, just wants the power and the beauty on his arm, as he works to get the power and pull he feels he deserves.

Regal is cold, brusque, goal oriented. They barely know each other. The attraction is non-existant. She acts interested when he's around or they're out in front of the camera, but usually she thinks of him as nothing more than a stepping stone for her career.

A voice that sounds suspiciously like Noble's whispers to her that that's not right, even Regal shouldn't be used like that and she deserves better too, but she ignores it more often than not.

Until the voice is real.

"Layla." She stiffens, waiting for a mental diatribe, but nothing comes for a long moment. When he finally speaks, his voice is low, gentle. Like a soft breeze on a warm summer day. "Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?" she asks, swallowing to ease some of the burning out of her throat that's come out of no where. It doesn't help.

"Leaving me for him. He's no more a winner than I am, Layla. So givin' up the fun we had... for whatever you got goin' with him... was it worth it?"

She doesn't give him the satisfaction. Doesn't look at him. Simply stares at the titantron from her position and stews on her thoughts as the replay of Jericho and Batista beating him plays until Noble gives up and walks far enough away that she can respond without him hearing. "N...no." Her nails dig into her palm as tears sting her eyes. "It wasn't."

She misses and hates him all at once for what he has done and keeps doing to her.


End file.
